


capture

by mageeenta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Model Zayn, Photographer Harry, Short Story, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageeenta/pseuds/mageeenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn likes to pose for harry and harry likes to watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"You excited for the shoot with the other company, Mr.Styles?" Harry's assistant asked while slipping his jacket on.

"Yes, actually," replied Harry grabbing his camera stand and rushing out door, his assistant trailing behind him. Harry rushed, shooting winks at the people that walked by.

Once Harry reached the lobby he stopped by the desk saying good morning to the lady at the front desk. As she waves, she gets out all the paper he'll be needing for the day.

"Okay, Mr. Styles. Before you go I've received a request from the other company. They've asked if you mind taking a shot with one of their best models." She says pushing her glasses up and handing him the papers.

"For the last time, call me Harry and also why not?" He says studying the forms.

"Mr. Styles we ought to be going. The shoot starts in thirty." His assistant says pointing at his watch and looking desperately at Harry.

"Bye, Julie,"Harry's says running off out the door missing the slight wave of the smiling woman. Once outside, Harry calls for a cab and soon hops into the back seat along with his assistant.

"Zap Modeling Agency, please."

As the taxi speeds down the road, Harry looks out at the familiar city. It's been almost seven years since the boy had moved here and each day he loved it a little bit more. His parents hadn't been happy with his decision to move so far away and being eighteen at the time, Harry didn't want to leave either. Though, his dreams were out there somewhere and he had to chase them.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry glanced at the taxi drivers outstretched arm and placed a couple of notes in his hand. After getting out of the cab as quickly as possible, Harry rushed into the building after his assistant who was already walking through the doors.

Looking around, Harry gasped. It was astonishing. Gorgeous men walking around and amazing camera equipment. Suddenly Harry was face to face with the owner of the establishment.

" Hello, my name is Mr. Leonardo, but you can call me boss. I'll be showing you to the shoot." He said shaking Harry's hand and pulling him in the direction of the hall. On the way they passed many rooms some for underwear commercials and other shoots.

"Here we are. Just walk right in and your model will be here shortly." The man said, pushing Harry in the room and rushing down the hall.

" Hi, you must be the photographer," A man said holding out his hand, which Harry gladly shook.

"I'm gonna be taking the picture of you and Zayn for the cover."

Harry's nodded in acknowledgement and headed over to the camera while the man started to busy himself. Tracing his fingers over the lens, Harry smiled remembering when he got his first camera when he was nine. It was a Polaroid that he got for his birthday. He had received it from his dad after he had begged for one for three months straight.

A call from the door snaps Harry out of his thoughts. Looking towards the door, Harry sees a young man who looks to be in his early twenties. He's gorgeous in the most obvious ways, with a strong jaw line and vibrant eyes. His hair swept back exposing his tan skin. He was definitely the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen.

"You done staring, Curly?" He says running his fingers through his jet black hair. Harry noticed that the sides were slightly shaved and that the man had a little stubble on his chin.

"I'll stop staring when you stop standing there like a Victoria Secret model." Harry snaps back and smirks at the raven haired boy.

"Feisty, I think we'll get along very well. I'm Zayn." He says stretching his hand out and Harry grabs it quickly looking at his feet. Still holding Zayn's hand, Harry looks up and meets his eyes and feels himself melt. After about a minute, Harry coughs and pulls his hand away putting it at his side.

"Well, I guess we should start the shoot." Harry says and Zayn nods, walking in view of the camera.

Click. Click. Click. Every shot Harry gets of Zayn just doesn't feel right.

"Ugh, this doesn't feel right."

"I just don't know how you want me to stand," Zayn says throwing his hands up.

"Here let me show you" Harry says, walking over and standing behind Zayn. He presses his chest up against Zayn's back, breathing deeply into the panting boys ear.

"Tilt your head and just."

He drags his hand up Zayn's stomach listening to the model's pants. He moves his other hand up to Zayn's chin, turning his face to his. When their eyes catch Zayn stiffens and drops his head, his breath coming out in quick pants.

"Hey, relax." Harry's says and presses a kiss right under Zayn's ear. Zayn breathes in deeply and tilts his head back up to meets Harry's eyes.

Zayn gasps slight and his eyes flicker down to Harry's parted lips. 

"Perfect." Harry whispers and leans in slowly, Zayn's hand clutching the back of Harry's neck. Harry's breath brushes slightly again Zayn's lips.

"Mr. Styles, I have your coffee." Harry's hears the call of his assistant and breaks away leaving Zayn flustered. Harry walks over to the door, letting his assistant in.

"Now, you ready to finish the shoot?" His assistant questions, handing him the cup of coffee.

"Oh, um yeah. Let's finish up."


	2. Chapter Two

It was three months later when Harry saw Zayn again. He had been sitting in a small coffee house, about five miles away from him house. He has just gotten off of work and was in the mood to get away from the city.

Harry sat alone in the corner of the coffee house thinking. That was all he felt like doing and all he could do at a time like this.

He had never been able to tell which emotions he were feeling but right now he didn't feel anything. He didn't see it coming, his own father hadn't seen it coming.

Getting up from the seat, Harry rushed out the coffee house. He didn't like crying period so crying in public wasn't an option.

Walking in every direction the sobbing boy had no idea where he was going. Finally he stopped and he found himself in a park.

Not familiar with his surrounding and with his vision blurred by tears, he collapsed. Falling to his knees and covering his now red face. Grateful for the fact that he was alone in the open area Harry broke down.

He had these walls up for so long and his feeling had been prying. He thought leaving for the city had been the best decision he had ever made. But now he just wished he never left. He wished he was still a little boy back in Cheshire.

Back then he didn't have a care in the world but now it felt like everything was on him.

A hand is what Harry felt on his shoulder at that moment. Turning his head, Harry gave a small smile to the hazel-eyed boy.

"You okay?" Zayn asked kneeling down infront of the other boy. Harry nodded while noticing the other boys red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied standing up and holding out a hand for the smaller boy.

Zayn laughed and took his outstretched hand pulling himself up. Stumbling a bit he fell backwards bracing himself for the ground. When he didn't feel hardness he opened his scrunched up eyes.

Looking up he caught sight of a smirking Harry. Not being able to control the smile on his face, Zayn gripped Harry's arm.

"So how are you doing. It's been three months since...."

Harry trailed off thinking about his last encounter with the boy he was now holding.

Immediately steadying himself, Zayn blushed and brushed himself off. Taking a step back he glanced up at the bright red boy in front of him.

" I'm doing great." Sporting a fake smile he waited for the other boys reply.

"You don't actually expect me to believe that,do you?"

" No I don't even believe me. To be honest things haven't been the best for the past few weeks." Sighing and in search of a seat he started to talk.

"I just haven't been the same since..." Zayn trailed off but Harry knew exactly what he meant.

" I know what you mean." Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair as he felt hot tears well in his eyes.

" I know that's not the reason you're here." The skinnier male replies and put his hand on Harry's knee.

"She's dead." It was in that moment that Harry's self control cracked. Sobbing he felt helpless and alone.

" Sshhh,it okay." Rubbing the back of the boy curled up in his lap, Zayn couldn't help but shed a single tear when he saw the man in such a vulnerable state.

When Harry had stopped crying he found himself staring at the man above him. Sitting up he thought you shouldn't do this.

Turning around Harry whispered to himself.

"Fuck it"

Grabbing the smaller boys face he stared into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Feeling the brush of eachother lips. They fed off of eachothers tension and vulnerable state.

They both knew that it was wrong, rushing into something like this but what was stopping them.

Gripping Harry's hair Zayn moaned into the others mouth as his tongue explored his mouth. Harry dug his fingers into the mans waist not wanting to let. He moved his lips to his neck and felt Zayn tip his head back exsposing more flesh.

"Wait." Then it stopped and he felt hands push him away.

"We're in the park." Then there was laughter as they both realized they had full on made out in a public park.

"Well if you want we could maybe go back to my place." Standing up after his reply and running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Yeah. That'd be great." The green-eyed boy replied while flashing a sparkling smile. He stood up grabbing the others hand as they walked off to the others apartment.


End file.
